Prelude
by A.Fox
Summary: In this one shot prequel to a future Fic, come gaze upon a most interesting beast and news of a race of villainous beings that desire mankind's demise...plus a promise that the very thing that could bring them here could very well be their own defeat.


(I do not own Ed, Edd, N' Eddy nor Dreamkeepers or Xiolin Showdown and Kingdom Hearts for that matter.)

Xela stared down from his orbital perch, in space and intently focused upon a small little town in Massachusetts named Peach Creek.

As intent he was on this town there was only one house he had an interest in, a normal looking house with a backyard that looks an awful lot like a farm…Hell it was a farm but small and limited by it's small size however that wasn't what interested him. The people who lived there did.

One wouldn't know but those living within had knowledge of another world one of mystery, excitement, love, hate, happiness, sorrow, safety, and danger…and one of said dangers was involved in what could be the key to finally accomplishing his dream.

Xela was (believe it or not) a Heartless, a Neoshadow to be exact and unlike most Heartless he had a brain a very good brain at that. He knew that the desire to consume Hearts was foolish since there was little point to it, but he lusted after something else…to be the King of the Heartless and conquer many worlds. Now many men and many women before him have tried to control the Heartless, they all were careless and got turned into Heartless, ironically he'd be able to accomplish this due to the fact that he himself was a Heartless and thus unable to be absorbed into darkness.

Now Xela's previous attempts at this failed due to the Keyblade wielder Sora, and his friends constantly killing Heartless, but fortunately for Xela he found a part of a world Sora would be unlikely to head to as it happened to be the fighting grounds of several Governments, each desiring their Moon and its land. Xela had been exploring it and discovered an abandoned facility that apparently used to belong to a nation called Meccania. Taking advantage of this he used his corridor of shadows technique to gather Heartless and take them to his lair, converting them into his Heartless army sure it was below a hundred but he's been able to convert 78 Heartless and 5 of them are heavy hitters, but guess what? It wasn't enough…so imagine his relief when he stole a crystal ball and (with the help of a Shaman Heartless) learned of the world I mentioned above.

You see on this world there were creatures that were similar to Heartless known as Nightmares, the remaining fragments and power of a dead demon known as Chernabog being barely alive he wound up on this world and died. But sadly his power didn't and a race of monsters grew from him and dubbing themselves Nightmars they and became obsessed with wiping out all the life on this new world. Many decades later though, they were defeated by said life and longed to head to their original world and wipe out the human race. But alas they found the way there had been long closed and they could not return.

This however didn't stop their dreams, rather then give up they began contacting humans to help reopen the door (it can only be opened on the Human side) and for many years this plan failed (even with their lies and clever tricks.) The main reason being because their first attempt, while able to find the means to open it were easily found out and an organization was formed to make sure they stay in the Dreamworld.

The house he was watching belongs to three people, all of which members of this group two being too old for the rite that would bring the Nightmares back but one of them was a 12 year old blue haired boy named Rolf.

This rite was a powerful one, and can only be done willingly by a human below 13 years of age and Rolf had a heart of gold unless someone REALLY made him mad.

"Pathetic fleshy" Xela thought "your compassion is going to be the end of your species…I actually feel sorry for you, but that never got me anywhere."

But while Xela mentally/imaginarily scolded Rolf for an admirable trait he was blissfully unaware of something only the organization knew, the way to bring the Nightmares in could also spell their demise…

(I know more works of fiction than Kingdom Hearts and Dreamkeepers are here but they are the ones that I'm mostly focusing on in this one shot so I think it's appropriate.)


End file.
